bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumino Dragonoid
}} '''Lumino Dragonoid' (Japanese version: ) is a humanoid, dragon-like Bakugan and is the evolution of Helix Dragonoid. He was Dan's Guardian Bakugan before evolving into Blitz Dragonoid. His Battle Gear is Explosix Gear. Information Description Lumino Dragonoid partners with Dan in the Anime. He is a quadruple-winged evolved form of Drago and has a double bladed tail. Protecting his chest is a super strong v-neck armored plate, Lumino Dragonoid unleashes a powerful flame from his mouth and double charges it into a fearsome fireball. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Lumino Dragonoid evolved from Helix Dragonoid after being given The Element by Neo Ziperator.The Element He faces Contestir and an Evil Twin of Coredem and himself, He finishes Contestir off with his new Explosix Gear.Twin Evil His battle against Dharak is interrupted by the Sacred Orb, transporting Gundalians and hypnotized children back to Gundalia.The Sacred Orb He battled a kid named Koji using a new Mobile Assault Vehicle, Impalaton. He also receives a new Mobile Assault Vehicle, Raytheus.Mobile Assault His attempt to aid Linehalt battle against Dharak costs him his battle against Colossus Dharak.Colossus Dharak Later in battle he combines with Dragonoid Colossus, recently acquired by Dan.Dragonoid Colossus He evolved into Blitz Dragonoid as a result of battling Dragonoid Colossus.Genesis ;Ability Cards * Crossfire: Adds 300 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Particle Wave: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. * Cross Barnum: Adds 500 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Lumino Wave: Nullifies the opponent's ability and Gate Card. * Lumino Barnum (Blaze Barnum): Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. The user can also decide to only target one opponent, if there are two opponents on the field. * Lumino Reflector (Blaze Reflector): Nullifies the opponent's ability, Gate Card and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. * Lumino Hammer (Blaze Hammer): Nullifies the opponent's ability. *'Hyper Reflector' Physical Game Lumino Dragonoid was released as part of the BakuMetalix Series. A second variation was released towards the end of the season with non-metallic features. An Aquos version has 880 Gs, a Darkus version has 700 Gs and 820 Gs, a Haos version has 750 Gs or 800 Gs, a Pyrus version ranges from 780 Gs to 900, as well as 1180Gs, a Subterra version has 750 Gs and 780 Gs, and a Ventus version has 810 Gs and 900 Gs. Lumino Dragonoid was also released as part of BakuStealth Series. The Pyrus BakuCamo version has 780 Gs. Trivia *It is the second evolution of Dragonoid in the show with 1000 G base number since Infinity Dragonoid. *Lumino Dragonoid's ball form is nearly identical to that of Helix Dragonoid's. The only major differences are extra side wings, extended horns, and lack of a neck joint. **Lumino does feature a neck joint, but it is not spring-loaded and seems to only be there for pose-ability purposes. References de:Lumino Dragonoid Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:BakuMetallix Category:Castle Knights Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan (game) Category:Characters Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan